Clearing Things Up
by spanksizzle27
Summary: Riku's emotions are are a mess, and he just wants to figure them out. The fact that they revolve around Sora, make it that much harder. Pretty much a companion piece to Ginkumo's (my love) Reasons Why I Love You.


Companion piece for Ginkumo's most recent piece (basically Riku's side). She is my love and this is for her 3333

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, characters, bla bla bla

* * *

He sighed as he watched his roommate laugh about something he did with his best friend last weekend. It wasn't fair. Axel was only a short car ride away from Roxas, Riku on the other hand was two and half hours away from his precious Sor.

His Sor. He liked the sound of that. Riku furiously erased yet another wrong equation from his homework problems he was trying so hard to concentrate on. But who could concentrate when all that popped into your head was the only person he wanted to see, the only person that can make the logical thoughts in his head falter completely, the only person that can make his heart beat that much faster.

He threw down his pencil in a huff before staring at his phone and wondering if he should text the little one or not. He knew the younger had a midterm coming up that Monday and he shouldn't be interrupting his study time, but he wanted his screen to light up with the only name he'd appreciate a text from.

Getting up dramatically from his desk and borderline throwing his notes at his desk he threw himself face down on his bed.

"Dude, you alright?" His red-headed roommate called from the mirror, no doubt getting ready for another day out with Roxas. "You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"I'm fine." The silverette mumbled, "Just go bro, I have a lot of homework to finish." Honestly he just wanted his roommate to leave so he could sulk in peace. His emotions have been a complete wreck for the past week, and the elder man was not helping.

With a small sigh the other picked up his keys and left the dorm. Riku huffed in relief and turned to face to the ceiling. When Sora had told him last week that he would be able to finally come up and visit him he had been excited, yet confused. He wanted to see his best friend terribly, but the boy made him a bit nervous. Their relationship was, to say the least, different. They passed normal lines of best friends, joked farther than was socially acceptable, and were mildly possessive of the other. Honestly, Riku just wanted clarity.

First, Riku thought, he needed to figure his own damn feelings for the boy before trying to rectify the situation at hand.

He got up from bed, opened his laptop, threw on some of his and Sor's favorite music, and opened a new document.

_What I think/know about Sora:_

_He knows everything about me, even my deepest secrets_

_He puts up with my indifference as well as my weird quirky moments_

_We like most of the same things_

_When I'm with him I don't care about anything else except seeing that smile_

_I want to be the one making him smile _

_I like cuddling with him, and usually I don't like _anyone _touching me_

_He's gorgeous, though he doesn't seem to think so_

_I think….I may be in love with him_

_And I want to make him mine_

He wanted to seal the deal. He was going to tell Sora. Tell him everything, and make him officially his. He opened a web browser and started searching for the perfect gift to pull everything together and make it real.

After finding exactly what he wanted, he realized he needed a bit of information or it wouldn't work. He pulled out his phone and took a deep breath.

_**Message to: Sora**_**"Hey, you busy?" **

Of course Sora was probably studying, but he hoped to catch him during a break or something. Surprisingly the answer was quick.

_**Message from: Sora**__"_**Nope, what's up?"**

_**Message to: Sora**_**"I needed to ask you a quick question."**

_**Message from: Sora**_**"Sure, ask away"**

His heart sped up a bit and he bit his lip. He didn't want to give away the surprise present, but it's not like he had the information on file.

_**Message to: Sora**_**"What size was your class ring?"**

_**Message from: Sora**_**"I think it was an 8, why?"**

He knew Sor'd be suspicious but he's not going to tell him right out. He pulled on his silver locks as he typed out a response one handed. He seriously needed to get a haircut, but knew Sora wouldn't approve. The kid had the weirdest fascination with his long hair.

_**Message to: Sora "**_**No reason, thanks haha"**

_**Message from: Sora**_**"Wait, no you can't do that, you have to tell me whyyyy"**

Riku smiled, whiney Sora was his favorite. He always got that cute little pout on his face as he drug out his syllables.

_**Message to: Sora**_**"No, it's a surprise"**

_**Message from: Sora**_**"omg you can't do this to me, I'll be guessing forever and annoy you so you should just tell me and make this less painful for both of us"**

What Sora said was true, the younger would bug him over and over until he told, but Riku wasn't about to ruin the surprise.

_**Message to: Sora**_**"Hahahah"**

As he tapped at his knee and stared at his computer he knew he needed to get it out. He needed to say everything and get it over with. He hurriedly texted Sora again before the other could respond with another try to coerce him into telling.

_**Message to: Sora**_**"Um, so I've been meaning to tell you something important but I'd rather call you if that's okay?"**

He waited impatiently for the text back, palms sweating and heart speeding up.

_**Message from: Sora**_**"Sure go ahead, I've been procrastinating on studying anyway haha"**

Pressing the call button, he put the phone up to his ear. After only one ring the other line clicked indicated the other had picked up.

"Hey Sor" The silver haired boy started.

_"Hey 'Ku, what's up?" _The sound of the other's voice gave him a bit more confidence. Why did he get so nervous? He knew he could talk about anything with Sora. Still, not being one that was very articulate with his feelings he wasn't sure how to word what he wanted so desperately to get out so he just picked out the first words in his mind.

"Well… I um, I just wanted to thank you."

_"Thank me? Why? I'm the one who usually has to thank you,"_ He heard Sora chuckle at the end of the line and smiled.

"I know we have a complicated relationship right now and I just wanted to thank you for bearing with it and still being you and for loving me despite my flaws and things." The words were just flowing from his mouth now, and he was barreling towards some kind of confession thing and he knew there was no way to stop.

"I love you so much, I just wanted you to know…"Riku paused, he wanted to say more, but he just didn't know how. He got the confession out there, but he was horrible with explaining, before he could stumble through more words Sora cut him off.

_"I know you do 'Ku, I know and I'm okay with the way things are right now. I don't need a label like 'gay' or 'boyfriend' to know that I'm happy when I'm with you and when I'm holding your hand and when I finally get to kiss you after all these years. I really love you back."_

Riku grinned as he held the phone to his ear.

"You're amazing you know that?" Hearing laughter from the brunette his brows furrowed, why was that funny?

"Since when was the word amazing funny?"

"_When you come up with your own definition for it_."

He didn't know what the other was talking about, but he didn't quite mind. Sora was an oddball, but he loved him all the same.

* * *

Yes, the text convo and phone convo are exactly the same. ^^


End file.
